fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mama's Breakfasteria
Mama's Breakfasteria is the 14th game and the 6th gameria made by Jyappeul. It is the first Mama's gameria. Previews * Coming up... Papa's Breakfasteria! | 7.2.19 * Sneak Peek: Space Carnival! | 7.3.19 * Sneak Peek: Jyappeul's Birthday! | 7.3.19 * Sneak Peek: Longer gameplay! | 7.3.19 * Sneak Peek: Meet Craig! | 7.3.19 Back Story Rank 1 Galaxico/Mara/Custom Worker goes on a long vacation at Egg City and stays at Sunny Side Hotel. After ending the vacation, s/he goes to pay the nights, but then s/he discovers her/his wallet was stolen and s/he can't pay the long vacation s/he had. Mama comes to her/him and tells her/him that they can pay the debts by working at Mama's Breakfasteria and through this pay the nights s/he will spend by working every day. S/he agrees and Mama gives her/him the apron. Rank 66 Galaxico/Mara/Custom Worker worked at Mama's Breakfasteria for a year and s/he finally covered the debts. S/he buys a new ticket back home and then her/his boss calls and asks her/him why didn't s/he came for work for over a year. S/he discovers that s/he lost her/his job and realizes that s/he can only keep working at Mama's Breakfasteria until s/he can find a new job where s/he live. Rank 126 Galaxico/Mara/Custom Worker worked at Mama's Breakfasteria for another year. S/he finds a new job, but then realizes that the journey s/he experienced at Mama's Breakfasteria was better than any other job s/he ever had and s/he keeps working at Mama's Breakfasteria. Game Versions * 1.0.0, 7.3.2019 - The Game Is Released * 1.0.1, 8.18.2019 - The $ Currency is changed to the Ɋ Sunnyland's Currency for the tips. * 1.1.0, 8.19.2019 - The Wall Speaker Music is completely changed to fictional songs (Except for the Christmas exclusive music). New features * The scientist is a closer that orders every holiday ingredient. * The goddess likes all holidays but isn't a closer. * Cooking Methods. * Customers like one Holiday from each year, except for Cupid, who only likes Valentine's Day. Stations Order Station The station where the customers order their breakfast and waiting for it. Cooking Station The station where the mains are fried/boiled/baked/etc. Build Station The station where the salads, breads, and sides are added. Drink Station The station where the drink is getting poured into a cup and added to the breakfast. Upgrades Order Station * Door Bell, 50Ɋ The Door Bell rings every time a customer enters the restaurant. * Wall Speakers, 300Ɋ The Wall Speakers play music to make the customers a bit more patient. The music will replace the game music, but the game music can be the music that is played. Cooking Station * Frying Alarm, 100Ɋ The Frying Alarm turns on whenever it's either time for a task or it's time to take the main out of the Pan. * Baking Alarm, 100Ɋ The Baking Alarm turns on whenever it's either time for a task or it's time to take the main out of the Brick Oven. * Ironing Alarm, 100Ɋ The Ironing Alarm turns on whenever it's either time for a task or it's time to take the main out of the Waffle Iron. * Boiling Alarm, 100Ɋ The Boiling Alarm turns on whenever it's either time for a task or it's time to take the main out of the Pot. * Processing Alarm, 100Ɋ The Processing Alarm turns on when it's either time for a task or it's time to take the main out of the Food Processors. * Smoking Alarm, 100Ɋ The Smoking Alarm turns on whenever it's either time for a task or it's time to take the main out of the smoker. * Frying Booster, 100Ɋ The Frying Booster speeds up the cooking process as long as it's pressed. * Baking Booster, 100Ɋ The Baking Booster speeds up the cooking process as long as it's pressed. * Ironing Booster, 100Ɋ The Ironing Booster speeds up the cooking process as long as it's pressed. * Boiling Booster, 100Ɋ The Boiling Booster speeds up the cooking process as long as it's pressed. * Processing Booster, 100Ɋ The Processing Booster speeds up the processing process as long as it's pressed. * Smoking Booster, 100Ɋ The Smoking Booster speeds up the cooking process as long as it's pressed. Build Station * Side Helper, 100Ɋ The Side Helper helps to place the side by a showing circle where the side should be. Drink Station * Automatic Cup Filler, 250Ɋ By entering the order ticket into The Automatic Cup Filler's scanner, The Automatic Cup Filler makes the perfect drink with the correct cup size and the correct drink type, although you can still do it manually. Wall Speaker Music After buying the Wall Speaker, you can choose the music that will be played at the restaurant. Without the Wall Speaker, the game will play the standard Mama's Breakfasteria music. The 2 other standard songs will only be available with the wall speaker but all year long. All of the songs were real except for the Song 1# in each holiday before version 1.1, where they all the Christmas songs changed to fictional ones. Standard Music * Mama's Breakfasteria Theme * Good Morning * Honey-Lemon Tea Day Maple Mornings Exclusive Music * Pile O' Pancakes * How Sweet * Big Big Breakfast Halloween Exclusive Music * Trick Or Trick * The Grim Reaper * Louie Manor Jyappeul's Birthday Exclsuive Music * Calcium Cyanide * The Largest Star Of All * Sapphires Christmas Exclusive Music * Gingerbread Kingdom * Dance of The Sugar-Plum Fairy * Fa La La New Year Exclusive Music * Stratosphere * Firework Bomb * Celebration Epidemic Valentine's Day Exclusive Music * Deadly Love * By My Side * Tonight St. Paddy's Day Exclusive Music * Lucky One! * Flip-A-Coin * Beware Of The Rainbow Easter Exclusive Music * Easter Bunny * BoBoPo * Easter In A Basket Cherry Blossom Festival Exclusive Music * The Sakura Creature * Verry Cherry * Sakura Bay Summer Luau Exclusive Music * Beach Party * Summertime, Summer Time! * Sunscreen Project No. 3 Starlight Jubilee Exclusive Music * Jubilee Jammin' * The Starshine Above * Red, White, & Blue Space Carnival Exclusive Music * The Universe(?) * Extra-Terrestrial * Beyond The Visiblity Grōōvstock Exclusive Music * Jammin' * Let's Have a Groovy Night * Papa Louie Musikal Oktoberfest Exclusive Music * Let's Get The Beer * Cheers! * Free Spirits Cake Day Exclusive Music * Sweeten Your Day * Baked Fun * Piece of Cake Bílcig Neumanč Exclusive Music * Hyper Punch * Winter Mind Blower * ZimZamZapZoot 5 Part 12 Mini Games * Fashion Flambѐ (Sunday) * Syrup Shot (Monday) * Home Run Derby (Tuesday) * Slider Escape (Wednesday) * Hallway Hunt (Thursday) * Mama's Raceway (Friday) * Too Many Presents! (Saturday) Ranks Stickers Customers The holiday after the name indicates the favorite holiday * Maple Mabel (Rank 6) - Maple Mornings * Dakota (Rank 11) - Halloween * Jyappeul (Rank 16) - Jyappeul's Birthday * Santa Claus Jr. (Rank 21) - Christmas * Sonya (Rank 26) - New Year * Cupid (Rank 31) - Valentine's Day * Kegan (Rank 36) - St. Paddy's Day * Eggy Azalea (Rank 41) - Easter * Michiko (Rank 46) - Cherry Blossom Festival * Deniecent (Rank 51) - Summer Luau * Daniel (Rank 56) - Starlight Jubilee * Craig (Rank 61) - Space Carnival * Conny (Rank 66) - Grōōvstock * Kingsburg (Rank 71) - Oktoberfest * Joanna (Rank 76) - Cake Day * Natalie (Rank 81) - Bílcig Neumanč * Shay (Rank 86) - Tea Month * Matthias (Rank 91) - Mardi Gras * Cindy (Rank 96) - Holi * Zipp (Rank 101) - Earth Day * Rootolph (Rank 106) - Onionfest * Sheeza (Rank 111) - Cheese Breeze * Kacie (Rank 116) - Śeïnik Ǩuliǧep * JK55556 (Rank 121) - FFCW Anniversary Locals * Craig * Natalie * Shay * Matthias * Alex * Azulai * Arcadia * Kacie * Rootolph * Ben * Pam * Barney * Melaney * Corey * Andrea * Leonard * Rose * Crumbles the Clown * Ernest Closers ''Bold indicates a local'' * [[Alex (Jyappeul)|'Alex']] (Monday) * Deeplum (Tuesday) * Kitty (Wednesday) * Ginna (Thursday) * Müll (Friday) * Hans (Saturday) * Penny (Sunday) Holidays ''Bold indicates a new holidays'' * Maple Mornings (September Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Maple Mabel * Halloween (October Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Dakota * Jyappeul's Birthday (November Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Jyappeul * Christmas (December Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Santa Claus Jr. * New Year (January Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Sonya * Valentine's Day (February Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Cupid * St. Paddy's Day (March Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Kegan * Easter (April Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Eggy Azalea * Cherry Blossom Festival (May Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Michiko * Summer Luau (June Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Deniecent * Starlight Jubilee (July Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Daniel * Space Carnival (August Ɒ) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Craig * Grōōvstock (September Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 66 with Conny * Oktoberfest (October Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 71 with Kingsburg * Cake Day (November Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 76 with Joanna * Bílcig Neumanč (December Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 81 with Natalie * Tea Month (January Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 86 with Shay * Mardi Gras (February Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 91 with Matthias * Holi (March Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 96 with Cindy * Earth Day (April Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 101 with Zipp * Onionfest (May Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 106 with Rootolph * Cheese Breeze (June Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 111 with Sheeza * Śeïnik Ǩuliǧep (July Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 116 with Kacie * FFCW Anniversary (August Ɑ) - Unlocked on Rank 121 with JK55556 Standard Ingredients Mains * Omelet (Start) (Mixed Eggmat) * Pancakes (Start) (Pile of Goodness) * Scrambled Eggs (Unlocked on Day 2) (Doodle Eggs) * French Omelet (Unlocked on Rank 5) (Filled with Joy) * Waffle (Unlocked on Rank 9) (Better Batter) * Tempura Chicken (Unlocked on Rank 20) (Crispy Nugget) * Lasagna (Unlocked On Rank 25) (Lasagnia's Hero) * Cherry Pie (Unlocked on Rank 34) (Cherious Eighth) * Hard Boiled Eggs (Unlocked on Rank 45) (Hard Protein) * Dango (Unlocked on Rank 50) (So Much Mochi) * Hot Dogs (Unlocked on Rank 60) (Doggy Dog) Salads * Veggies Salad (Start) (Delicious & Nutritious) * Coleslaw (Rank 4) (Mayo CC) * Potato Salad (Unlocked on Rank 12) (Potato Lover) * Egg Salad (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Jyappeul) (Eggs Addict) * Pickled Vegetables (Unlocked on Rank 29) (Dilling with the Time) * Cucumber Dill (Unlocked on Rank 39) (Green all the Way) * Fruit Salad (Unlocked on Rank 54) (Tutti Frutti) * Green Salad (Unlocked on Rank 65) (Best are Greens) Breads * White Wheat Bread (Start) (Fluffy Classics) * Whole Wheat Bread (Start) (The Whole Bread) * Baguette (Unlocked on Rank 3) (French Stick) * Rye Bread (Unlocked on Rank 19) (The Eye of Rye) * Cheese Buns (Unlocked on Rank 29) (Cheeseler) * Broccoli Muffin (Unlocked on Rank 40) (Fluffy Broccoli) * Shokupan (Unlocked on Rank 50) (Japanese Morning) * Sun-Dried Tomatoes Bread (Unlocked on Rank 64) (The Brightest Stars) Sides * Cream Cheese (Start) (So Creamy) * Butter (Start) (Spread on Bread) * Guacamole (Unlocked on Rank 10) (Holy Guacamole!) * Strawberry Jelly (Unlocked on Rank 15) (Jammin' Breakfast) * Mustard (Unlocked on Rank 30) (Shallow Yellow) * Mayonnaise (Unlocked on Rank 44) (May I Have Some) * Passionfruit (Unlocked on Rank 55) (Passionated) Drinks * Water (Start) (Waterspouse) * Orange Juice (Start) (OJ First) * Fizzo (Unlocked on Rank 2) (Fizzy Breakfast) * Diet Fizzo (Unlocked on Rank 14) (Diet Soda) * Hot Chocolate (Unlocked on Rank 24) (Warmness in a Mug) * Dr. Cherry (Unlocked on Rank 35) (The Doctor Is In) * Lichee Vera (Unlocked on Rank 49) (Alot O' Vera) * Soda Water (Unlocked on Rank 59) (Sparklin' Droplets) Cup Sizes * Shot Cup (Unlocked on Rank 121 with JK55556) (Take a Shot) * Tiny Cup (Unlocked on Rank 126) (Tiny Tot) * Small Cup (Unlocked from the Start) (Smaller, Smaller!) * Medium Cup (Unlocked from the Start) (In Between) * Large Cup (Unlocked from the Start) (Big Bang) * Jumbo Cup (Unlocked on Rank 126) (Colossal Container) * Mega Cup (Unlocked on Rank 126) (Mega Bite) Holiday Ingredients Cooking Methods Cooking Methods are the ways to cook the mains, using a tool in the cooking station. Most of them have tasks to do while cooking. Frying Unlocked from Start with Omelet and Pancakes. Mains are Fried with a Pan with Oil. Used in: * Omelet, Pancakes, Scrambled Eggs, French Omelet, Tempura Chicken, Hot Dogs. * Mummy Dogs, Raspberry and White Chocolate Crêpe, Planet Rings, Jamburger, Bratwurst. Tasks * Flipping: All * Folding onto Filling: French Omelet, Raspberry and White Chocolate Crêpe. * Putting In a Bun: Hot Dogs, Jamburger. Baking Unlocked on Rank 6 with Cinnamon Roll. Mains are Baked with a Brick Oven. Used in: * Lasagna, Cherry Pie. * Cinnamon Roll, Eggnog Pie, Key Lime Pie, Strawberry Shortcake, Exotic Fruit Pastry. Tasks * Slicing: All but Exotic Fruit Pastry. * Horizontally Slicing and Filling: Strawberry Shortcake. Ironing Unlocked on Rank 9 with Waffle. Mains are Ironed with a Waffle Iron. Used in: * Waffle. Tasks N/A Boiling Unlocked on Rank 26 with Mac N' Cheese. Mains are Boiled with a Pot with Water. Used in: * Hard Boiled Eggs. * Mac N' Cheese, Red Rice, Hard Boiled Easter Eggs. Tasks * Adding Table Salt: All * Mixing: All Processing Unlocked on Rank 46 with Narutomaki. It uses two ingredients (Rice and Salmon). Mains are Processed with Food Processors. Used in: * Narutomaki. Tasks * Mat Rolling: All Smoking Unlocked on Rank 51 with Smoked Oysters. Mains are Smoked with a Smoker with Charcoal. Used in: * Smoked Oysters, Burnt Ends. Tasks * Cutting Open: Smoked Oysters. * Slicing: Burnt Ends. Both tasks are using a knife. Trivia * All of the sides besides butter are dips. * The holiday ingredients have a pattern each holiday: ** Main (Rank 1) ** Salad (Day 2) ** Bread (Rank 2) ** Side (Day 4) ** Drink (Rank 3) ** Side (Day 6) * The game features both stickers and badges from serving specific items. * As the game doesn't contain Neptune's Feast, Triton will only appear after giving him a Coupon from Rank 52 onwards, when he is "Unlocked". * The game uses the national currency of Sunnyland, "Sooni/Sûni" "Ɋ", and the Soonic "Dah" numerals, "Ɒ" and "Ɑ". * The last Grōōvstock song, Papa Louie Musikal, also appears in Flipline Dance World 2019 under the name "[[Papa Louie Musical|Papa Louie Musi'c'al]]". * This game was the first gameria by Jyappeul to have more than 2 new holidays. Category:Games Category:Games by Jyappeul Category:Mama's Breakfasteria Category:Egg City Category:Sunny Side Hotel